1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices for retaining a boot on a gliding board, and relates more particularly to a device provided to retain a flexible boot.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Generally, a device of the aforementioned type is itself retained on the gliding board, and it includes means for removably retaining the boot.
In a known manner, these means can include a latching mechanism associated with a base of the device, and attachment means associated with the boot, the latching mechanism cooperating with the attachment means to retain the boot.
The retaining means can also have one or more removable linkages maintaining the boot on a boot-supporting base of the device, or directly on the board.
In any event, the flexibility of the boot, especially in the area of the upper, enables a user to bend or incline the legs when operating the board. However, it is often necessary that the user be able to take support with the rear of the lower leg. This is why the retaining device is generally provided with a cuff that opposes a reward inclination of the lower leg.
In the case of snowboarding, a support with the rear of the lower leg enables the user to undertake a turn in which his/her back is turned to the slope. Indeed, snowboarding involves both feet being oriented substantially in a transverse direction with respect to the board.
In the case of skiing, especially if the length of the ski is reduced with respect to the user""s height, a support with the rear of the lower leg enables the user to manage his/her balance.
It has also been proposed to obtain a cuff that has a homogeneous structure composed of a plastic material. For example, the constituent material of the cuff can be selected because it has a good fatigue strength. Thus, it maintains its initial shape over time, in spite of the frequency and intensity of the forces exerted by the user.
In snowboarding, this phenomenon appears in rear turns having short radii of curvature, for which the board must be substantially inclined.
In skiing, the phenomenon appears especially during jump landing, where a rear support prevents a rearward fall.
Therefore, it has proven necessary to modify the structure of the cuffs so as to take into account the forces exerted thereon when a lower leg takes a rearward support.
To this end, it has been proposed, for example, to obtain a cuff that has a non-homogeneous structure composed of fibers contained in a synthetic material. This cuff has a very good resistance to bending, as well as a reduced mass. However, it appears, when operating the board, that the abutment does not remain in the desired position. When the user presses down toward the rear with the lower leg, the abutment is displaced with respect to the cuff, and the cuff pivots up to an end position that is different from the position selected by the adjustment of the abutment.
This phenomenon is due to a sliding of the toothing of the abutment relative to the toothing of the cuff. The sliding occurs because the fibers contained in the cuff prevent the obtaining of sharp edges in making the teeth of the toothing of the cuff.
It has also been proposed to obtain a cuff that has an homogeneous structure composed of a plastic material. For example, the constituent material of the cuff can be selected because it has a good fatigue strength. Thus, it maintains its initial shape over time, in spite of the frequency and intensity of the forces exerted by the user.
However, it also appears, when operating the board, that the abutment does not remain in the desired position.
This phenomenon is sometimes due to a deformation of the teeth of the toothing, or sometimes to a rupture of the teeth.
An object of the invention in particular is a retaining device that includes a cuff, as well as an adjustable abutment whose position with respect to the cuff is stable.
According to the invention, a device for retaining a boot on a gliding board includes a boot-supporting base, or baseplate, that has a front end and a rear end, and which is provided to receive the sole of the boot, the device extending along a longitudinal direction that passes by the front end and by the rear end of the base, the device further having an arrangement for retaining the boot on the base, such as straps extending over the boot, an arch affixed to the base so as to surround the heel of the boot, and a cuff journalled with respect to the base along a journal axis oriented in a substantially transverse direction of the device, the cuff being provided to receive a rear portion of the boot upper, an abutment being affixed to the cuff, by a reversible tightening mechanism, to limit rotation of the cuff with respect to the base in a front-to-rear direction along the journal axis, the abutment having a toothing. P A base is attached to the cuff, the base having a toothing that cooperates with the toothing of the abutment to wedge the abutment on the cuff.
The material used to make the base allows obtaining a toothing that offers a sufficient mechanical strength, and whose teeth have sharp edges. Since the edges of the toothing of the abutment are also sharp, the base and the abutment maintain a fixed position with respect to one another when the tightening mechanism acts. As a result, the abutment remains in its adjustment position relative to the cuff. The advantage is that the cuff remains in the selected position when the user presses rearwardly with the lower leg.